


Tyra's Revenge

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 sentence fic, America's Next Top Model AU, Cameraman Stiles, M/M, Model Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles knows this is somehow Tyra's revenge for whatever he's done lately to piss her off





	Tyra's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> Written for a 3 Sentence Fic meme. Prompt was ANTM AU.

Tyra’s obviously still pissed off at him for refusing her kind and generous offer to be a contestant for the third mixed gender season of the show that he’s worked on; Stiles can think of no other reason why she’s personally assigned him to this particular asshole who probably has the win already in the bag—Stiles has been working as a cameraman on the show since graduating UCLA three years ago, and he’s not ashamed to say Tyra has a soft spot for him that he happily takes advantage of to get some of the best shots of the show.

He’s seriously rethinking his fondness for her craziness because being forced to stare at Isaac Lacey, he of the sharp cheekbones and sultry stares and sassy wit and sensual _everything_ , is going to drive him insane—especially since Isaac is always staring at him…not the camera but at Stiles like he can somehow read his mind or see his soul or…yeah insanity is starting to look like a possibility because they’re only on the fourth episode and Stiles is considering trading with Mason, who was assigned to Danny, another contender for top five but not likely to win because he photographs older than he is, which is a definitely no winner trend.

They’re back from elimination, and everyone is inside celebrating making it another round—everyone but Isaac, that is, who prefers to lurk outside in the shadows by the swimming pool while the others drink too much and play up to the cameras for more footage…he probably realizes this season is his to lose so he doesn’t bother doing the drama bullshit that gets so much screen time—not that Stiles wouldn’t prefer to stare at Isaac making smartass comments to himself by the pool (it’s totally for Stiles but no one watching will realize that) and looking like some kind of God in holiday from Mount Olympus.

When Isaac suddenly gives him that sexy smirk, the one that has Stiles imagining all the ways he could get that smirk off his face, and shrugs his shirt off, Stiles looks around curiously because that’s a total seduction move that’s usually done with one of the other contestants so the whole “are they or aren’t they” shipping cut can be done for fan service but no one is outside except for him—which causes him to snap his attention back to Isaac who is now shoving his jeans down his long legs and staring at the camera…at Stiles…with so much heat that there’s no way to doubt or misunderstand his intentions and who exactly he’s showing off for.

When his underwear follow the jeans and he gives Stiles a challenging look, Stiles rubs his thumb along the side of his camera and licks his lips…not entirely sure when he decides that it’s really all Tyra’s fault anyway and that it’s way easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission—but he does decide that at some point as he turns off the camera, knowing no nudity footage can be used anyway so really it’s just him being a responsible employee—and it turns out that Isaac’s lips are even softer than he’s imagined and he tastes so damn good that Stiles knows there’s definitely going to be a talk with Mason tomorrow because he is professional enough to know he can’t keep shooting the guy he’s already planning a future with or he’ll get his ass fired.


End file.
